Just A Feeling
by Jinxy Jo
Summary: After the death of her parents Madison Parker moves to Forks where she meets the mysterious CJ Cullen. Will sparks fly and romance bloom? And what do the Cullens know about her parents death? OC/OC
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I only own the OC characters, CJ and Madison.

Not sure about this story so let me know what you think :D

* * *

**Chapter One**

I woke up as the morning sunshine escaped itself into my room. My face was sticky from where my tears had fallen last night. I hated life. Everything in the world had to be so difficult. You never imagine that something bad could happen to you, you imagine yourself to be wrapped up in cotton wool from the rest of the big bad world. That's what I thought. That was until last week, when my parents were murdered.

It had been a normal week. Just like every other one in my life. I got up and went to school everyday, went to work on Tuesdays and Thursdays and on Friday I went out with my friends. My mum and dad usually went to visit my Aunt Cathy on Fridays.

A Friday night in Manchester consisted of going out and going to the local garage store to buy alcohol and cigarettes. I never got into that, no matter how much my friends tried to make me. I wanted a different life away from these parts. I loved my friends to pieces, we all had the same sense of humour, but when they were around guys they were irritating. They would go out dressed like sluts trying to make to boys take some notice of them, of course all the boys did. Not only did my friends do that but they would often drink themselves into oblivion, and then they would all leave me to walk home alone while they went to whatever guy, they had managed to seduce this weeks, house to have sex. I didn't care that I was the only virgin in my group. They didn't care if I was a virgin or not at school but when it came to the weekend when all the guys were out, it always seemed to come into the conversation, whether I wanted it to or not. That made all the guys more eager to try and sleep with me. Nothing better than getting a virgin to add to there bedposts. Unlike all my friends I wanted to keep my virtue for someone I could trust. For someone I could even possible love. Even though I doubted I was going to find love hanging around the streets with this crowd of people. They wanted one thing and one thing only, and that certainly had nothing to do with the 'L' world.

While they were all dressed up, I just wore some of my casual clothes. They would all dress in skirts and flashy tops that would show off their cleavage that was supported by Wonderbra's. Me, well I would just have a pair of ripped jeans on with a top showing off one my favourite bands or a t-shirt I had gotten from a gig.

"Come on babe" said Toby, one of the boys that hung around with the local gang. He had been trying to sleep with me for over a month now and it was beginning to get really annoying. I always denied his proposal, but that never stopped him. As long as he is getting some action he didn't care. He would constantly wind me up about being a virgin, as if that was something to be embarrassed about. Maybe it was embarrassing to my girlfriends but it certainly wasn't to me.

"No thanks Toby" I said politely not wanting to start an argument. I knew for a fact they all carried knifes with them just in case a gang from one of the towns next to ours came over to start a fight. That's what scared me the most about hanging around with this lot. There was always that chance that something bad could happen that night. Especially because they were wanted by other gangs from different areas of Manchester. Not only that but I had also heard that they were wanted by people in other county's and cities. They seemed to cause trouble everywhere they went.

"Come on, don't be frigid" he said. I looked him up in down. Who would want to lose there virginity to a boy who hangs around wearing a baseball cap, track suit bottoms and a Lacoste zipper? Not only that, who would want to go near him with his breath reeking of smoke.

"Toby, I have told you every weekend for the past month I am not going to sleep with you!" I said, reaching the end of my tether. The last ten times he had made his move on me were starting to get on my head.

"Is that so" he said pushing me up against the wall. He went into his pocket and took out his knife. I was terrified. If there was one thing I was scared of it was knifes. I don't know why it was but they were just one of those things I didn't like. Maybe it was to do with the fact that I had cut myself accidentally on a sharp knife when I was younger, I seemed to have developed a phobia because of it. "Now how about you do as I say and you'll be fine, alright angel?"

I looked towards the knife and into his eyes, pleading that I didn't want to do what I knew he wanted. I looked in his eyes, all I could see was hunger. A hunger for sex. He was like

a monster trying to get to his prey. He was hungry for it, no he was starving!

"Please" I said still trying to plead with him. Hoping that his rational side would pull through.

"Nah, I want you and if you don't do what I say, I will not hesitate to kill you angel" a faint smirk crossing over his face. He wasn't handsome. He wasn't the sort of boy girls fell over. They only wanted him because he was the main boy. The leader of the gang. He had the power over the rest of his crew and all the girls loved that about him. Even if he did only use them for one night. He had a scar on his face from where he had been stabbed. He had even served time in a Juvenile Detention Centre. That didn't stop him from causing trouble in the streets though.

I looked at him disgusted and tried to push away from him, struggling with this tight grip he had on me. He was big and strong. That is when I felt it, a sharp pain into the bottom of my stomach. He had stabbed me just as he said he would. I couldn't believe it. I knew he was a bit of a psycho but I didn't think he would actually stab me for refusing to give myself to him. I didn't see why he wanted me when he could have had any of these other girls.

I fell against the wall and slid down my hand clutching my stomach. He looked down, panic stricken over his face as though he couldn't believe what he had just done. He turned around and ran away just like the coward he really was. My friends ran up to me screaming and begging me to stay conscious and not to pass out. I could feel the blood running through my shirt and staining my fingers. I could see Sarah trying to phone for an ambulance, Amber staying with me, tears running down both of there cheeks, knowing that I wouldn't have been in this situation if they hadn't made me come with them to get the boys, knowing that if we had stayed in just like I had begged them too. I wouldn't be lying on this cold, wet ground, fighting for my life.

It was weird. You always think that these things happen on the television and that they never happen to you. When it does happen, you sort of think back to when you were so naive as to think that you were safe. Safe from the trouble the world presented to you. I felt as though I was out of the safe area and into the danger zone. I wasn't wrapped in that cotton anymore, I was far from it.

I looked up into the eyes of my friends one last time, pleading with them to help me, to save me. I didn't want to die, not at this age. I was too young to die. There was many things I had wanted to do in my life before I died. I didn't know if I would ever get to see them, not now. My eyes wandered up to the dark sky where the white stars shone, that's when I blacked out, not knowing if I would wake up on this Earth I called home or in heaven.

* * *

Review! :D


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I only own the OC's, Maddie and CJ!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Madison" I heard a familiar voice say, trying to gage me out of this dreamless reverie.

Opening my eyes and I was instantly blinded by the light. I closed my eyes and once again I tried to open them but more slowly this time, trying to absorb the light in fractions so that it wouldn't sting my eyes. I looked up and saw my mother above me, her cheeks stained with her tears.

"Darling, are you okay?" she asked faintly, not wanting herself to start crying again. She couldn't believe her daughter had been stabbed and left for dead. Even though she was angry at her daughters friends, she was happy that they had phoned the ambulance and had tried to stay calm in the situation. She certainly wasn't, she looked down at her daughter. She looked so much like her father. She couldn't have wished for a better daughter. Her daughter wasn't like the other girls. She didn't go out and have sex and as far as she was aware, her daughters virtue was still in tact. She was grateful for that. Madison always had good grades. She always strived to do her best. Her mother was proud of her and with that thought tears began to leak out of her eyes again as she ran her hands through her daughters hair.

I tried to speak but my throat was dry, I looked over to the cabinet and pointed towards the water. My father who I had not seen sitting in the seat to my left got up to fill me up a cup. He came over and gently put the cup up to my moth and turned it towards an angle so that I wouldn't choke. The water in my mouth felt great and refreshing to some extent.

"What happened?" I asked my mother. As soon as I said this she began to cry again.

"You were, st..stabbed" she managed to make out through the tears that were now cascading down her cheeks. I hated when she cried. She was supposed to be the strong one. The one that looked after me and comforted me when I was crying. It made me feel helpless.

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"You've been out for about two days" my father said as he joined in on the conversation.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I couldn't really remember that much but there were some parts I could remember so clearly. I tried to move but there was a pain scorching my side. I could remember the knife entering me so vividly. It was the worst pain I had ever experienced. I opened my eyes again to look at my parents. They both looked so tired especially my mum.

"Why don't use go home and get some rest" I said to them.

"No darling we'll stay here with you" she said.

"Mum there's no point in you staying if you aren't going to be much help, plus if I need anything I will get the nurse, go home and get some rest" I pleaded with them. I wanted them to get some sleep. The stress must have be killing them.

"Are you sure sweetie?" she asked not one hundred percent sure.

"Yes now go, the sooner you leave the faster you will be back here" I said with a genuine smile.

I loved my mum to bits but sometimes she was a bit overprotective of me. With my mum and dad gone the best thing I thought to do would be to have a sleep. I woke up and looked out the window it was sunlight. I hadn't even noticed the figure leaning against the door. My aunt was there, standing beside the door, tears down her cheeks, she looked dishevelled. I wondered where my mum and dad was. It was unlikely they hadn't met my auntie at the train station to bring her here. Plus it was morning, surely they should have been back by now.

"Aunt Cathy" I said and she looked up, "Where are my mum and dad?"

"Maddie, I am so sorry. Last night when they got home, someone broke into there house and murdered them. They were found this morning" she cried.

"No, no, no they can't be!" I screamed as the pain started to sink in. Before I knew it I was out of bed and on the floor scrunched on the ground crying. I couldn't believe it. This was all my fault. If I hadn't told them to go home, they wouldn't have been there when the murderer was. I couldn't believe I wouldn't see them again. How could they be gone, when just yesterday they were here standing at my bedside. I hoped that they would find whoever done this, if they didn't I would.

*

That is all I had been doing for the past week. Crying. My mother and father had been through a post mortem but nothing had came back. It looked as though they had died of natural causes, that weren't natural. Not that, that made sense to me. It was like they had been scared to death. Even though that couldn't have been possible. I mean what could have physically scared them to death. It's not like they hadn't seen a gang before. Not that a gang would necessarily scare them to death. It's just there's nothing scarier on the streets than those gangs. Maybe Toby had come back and done something but still, he wouldn't have scared them to death and he probably wouldn't try anything, not when the police are looking for him for stabbing me.

I got up from my bed and went to look out the window. I was lucky that I lived in the good area of Manchester, or so I had thought. My window looked over to a small field across from my house. I remembered playing over there when I was younger. All the adventures me and my cousins used to pretend we were having. Pretending we were princes and princesses and pretending we were doctors and vampires. I loved it when I was younger, when you didn't have a care in the world.

It was time to get dressed, I had to go to the morgue today. To say goodbye to my parents. I was going to get them cremated. My auntie had wanted me to get them buried in the cemetery but I didn't see the point in doing that. They had always wanted to live in America, so that was where they were going to rest. I was going to spread there ashes somewhere over there.

I dressed quickly in some slacks and a t-shirt. I put on my Henleys hoodie and walked out the door. I got the bus in to the city and got a taxi to the morgue.

I walked through the doors and was greeted by one of the chief constables in charge of my mother and fathers case. They still hadn't found anything that would be important in this case. He told me they would probably have to close the case because there was no vital evidence to keep it open. I sighed. I had seen this coming. I wanted whoever it was to pay for my mother and fathers death. I knew it was no accident. Someone had meant to do this.

I walked into the room where there was two metal tables. One carrying my mother, the other my father. I broke down completely. There faces were so white, so pale and chalky looking. They looked so peaceful and all the wrinkles that were on there faces when they were alive, were no longer there. As if they were young again. They felt so cold. I just wanted to warm them up.

"I wish you were here with me" I whispered to them, "I am going to live with Aunt Morag and Uncle Colin in America and I am going to make your dream come true and spread your ashes over there. I hope you forgive me for not burying you but I thought you would be closer to me this way."

I cried for a while and after saying my goodbyes, I went over to kiss each of them. When I got to my mum I kissed her on the cheek but when I looked closer I could see faint purple lines on her neck. The looked like teeth marks. I must be imagining this I thought. It couldn't be teeth marks, what kind of cannibal bites the people that they murder. It's just so inhumane. I walked over to my dad, he too had the same marks on his neck. The only thing I had ever heard of doing that would be a vampire. But there was no such thing as a vampire. I was sure of that. Wasn't I? I was going to mention this to the police but if it had been important surely they would have noticed it, right? Plus I didn't want to be sent to a mental unit for being unhinged about suggesting vampire bites.

I left the morgue around lunchtime and headed back to my house. I had to start packing stuff before I moved to America. I was going to live in a town called Forks in Washington. I had never been there, my mum and dad never found the time to visit my aunt Morag, not that they were on speaking terms.

I got in and looked at my e-mail, hopefully my aunt had left a message telling me the details.

There was one message waiting in my inbox.

_Madison,_

_We have sent over your plane ticket. You will be leaving the day after the funeral which I am taking is tomorrow? Anyway your flight leaves at 2:30pm so make sure you are in the airport about 11:00. Its leaving from Manchester airport. I can't wait to see you darling. Only bring the necessities, we can buy you new clothes and stuff._

_Lots of love,_

_Aunt Morag_

Two days till I would be in America. I couldn't wait. I just wanted to be away from England now. I didn't want to be in Manchester. I loved England, it was my home after all but there was just so many bad memories here.

*

The funeral was short and there had been a big turnout. Over two hundred people had turned up to show there respect. Most of them were from my dads side with only my Aunt Cathy and a few of my mums friends from hers.

When I got home I decided I would start packing more. I only took some of my favourite clothes and my Cd's, books, DVDs and pictures of my mum and dad. I took my jewelery and my mums awell. I took as much little reminders as I could fit in my suitcases. There was still so many things that I wanted to take but I knew I had to leave it all behind.

I sorted my carry case the night before I had to go the airport. I put in my I-pod, my Pride and Prejudice book, my mobile phone and my passport and tickets. There was no point in taking juice and snacks when I could just get it when I was there.

I set my alarm for 7:00 am. I got up, had a shower then blow dried and straightened my hair. I looked at my watch, it was 8:00 am. I had to be out the house by half past. I checked my bag and suitcase one last time before saying good bye to my house. The place I had lived in all my life.

I arrived at the airport on time and before I knew it I was boarding the plane. As the plane took off I had nine hours to reflect on life. I began to cry again. That is all I ever seemed to do. I must have dosed off because the air hostess had to wake me to tell me we were about to land. I never usually slept on planes. It must have been all this drama catching up with me. I had hardly slept all week, I never knew being on an plane could make me sleep so much, however I was thankful that I had finally managed to have a sleep. I put on my seat belt.

"This is you captain speaking, we are now entering Seattle airport."

I looked down and saw we were heading for the runway. I clinged onto the seat as we descended. That was the worst part of the flight, ascending and descending.

We hit the ground and I disembarked the plane. I waited in the luggage claim area for my bag. I picked them up and walked outside, not as fast as I would have liked to. My bags were dragging me back. I hadn't noticed they were that heavy before. Although I had tried to fit as much as I could intothem. I walked out and I noticed my aunt waiting for me. She waved and ran towards me. She pulled me into a hug.

"Maddie sweetheart, how are you?" she asked with a tear in her eyes.

"I'm fine aunt Morag" I replied with a small smile.

"Come on lets get you home."

I loved that word home. England was my home but I really wanted this to feel like home. I wanted to belong somewhere.

We arrived back at the house. My uncle Colin was at work at this point in time. I didn't mind. He would just start making jokes and making me laugh. I didn't feel like laughing. I got into the house and my aunt showed me to my room. It was spacious with a double bed, wardrobe and shelves. She had even bought me a laptop and a desk. She had painted the room cream. She said if I wanted too I could change the colour, but I liked it. She had bought me a chocolate brown bed spread with brown accessories. I noticed a door to my left. It must have been a cupboard but when I opened it, it was a bathroom. I had my own personal bathroom! A grin appeared before my face. I had always dreamed about living in an American house with an en-suite. I couldn't believe I was smiling. My jaw hurt because I hadn't used those muscles in over a week. I was glad I was smiling, sometimes I felt as though I never would again.

I unpacked my suitcases and put things where I wanted them. My room felt more like home now.

After I packed I looked at my watch, it was 10:00pm and I decided to go to bed. I had a long day tomorrow after all. School....

* * *

Review this please :D


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I only own the OC characters, CJ and Madison

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**(CPOV)**

Once again it was raining, not that it ever stops. It's always raining here in Forks. Mind you, this is the sort of weather me and my family need. It's a necessity for us to live in places with hardly any sunshine. It helps us blend in more with 'normal people'. Yeah, I know what your thinking. Normal people? Well you see, me and my family are vampires, this means we can't be in the sunlight and no we don't burn in the sunlight, that is just another one of those Hollywood things they get you to believe. You see, the reason we stay away from the sunlight is because our skin sparkles because of it. It's like we have lots of tiny diamonds stuck to our skin. That would be enough to freak anyone out, especially the humans.

Shifting from my place on the bed I got up to look out the window. I wouldn't wish anybody to be turned into a vampire. No soul, no heartbeat, nothing. I can't eat, can't sleep, can't even go to the toilet. Although that's something I'm not entirely sure I miss. Although this life can be cursed sometimes, I wouldn't have been able to do it without my family. I mean, I do love them to pieces and without them I would probably be running around crazy, killing every human in sight. We live of animals you see, were what the other vampires would call 'vegetarians'. That means no human blood, only animals.

Although, however much I truly love my family, I hate being a vampire. They're all okay. They all have their mates, partners, lovers and best friends with them. Esme has Carlisle, Alice has Jasper, Emmett has Rosalie and of course Edward has Bella. Me, well I have nobody. Sometimes I feel as though I'm the odd one out. When there all in there bedrooms with the lovers, doing only knows what. I sit in mines by myself, listening to music and writing. Writing about my life that was and what my life never will be. Sometimes, I write stories where I'm the hero, but in reality I am not. I don't have the damsel in distress to save. I don't even have the world to save. I literally have nothing.

Just under one hundred years of being on this Earth and all I have to show for it is the couple of times I have graduated from high school. After the tenth time of being a high school kid, it starts to get boring. I've already taken most of the courses twice. I know everything there is to know, I don't learn anything new and that is why it's so boring now. It was great when it was the first couple of time and I could pick new subjects I had never taken before. It made things a bit more interesting. Now, well instead of listening to the teacher I normally find myself day dreaming. Most of the time it's about love. Something I've never experienced, although I wish I had. I dream about how good it would be to have a 'soul mate' just as the others had. Someone to spend this damned eternity with. For now, I've gave up looking. One hundred years of looking, makes me think I will never find a person to be with forever. It's a dream I will keep close to my unbeating heart.

July, 30, 1953. The day I was born. Just eight years since the second world war ended, and I can't tell you how glad I am that I missed it! I can't really remember much of my human life. Most vampires can't. The only thing I can remember clearly was the fatal night I was bitten.

_It was a warm summer night in 1970, in the city of Michigan. I had just finished fishing with my friends from work. We had decided a little camping trip was in order after our endless hours of laboring in the city mines. Yes we were miners. It was such a dangerous job to be doing and we didn't really make a lot of money for doing it. You get a lot more money these days for doing it though. I can remember when the last minute ticked on the clock and we knew that we were finished for our six week break until we would have to go back to mining again. Me, James and John were planning on going to Chicago to check out some of the sights. We realised we didn't have enough money so in the end we settled for a male bonding camping trip._

_Everything had went according to plan the morning we left. Everybody was ready on time and we ended up leaving a lot earlier than planned. That was okay though, it meant we would be able to fix our tents up earlier than before. When we eventually arrived we were an hour and a half earlier so we decided to put our tents up and have a bite to eat. Our tents only took around fifteen minutes to set up and our food didn't take that long either._

_After filling our stomachs to the maximum it was time to head out and go fishing. We spent a good majority of the day there, it must have been around five hours. After catching a good twenty brown trouts and one carp we decided it was time to head back to camp. It was already starting to turn dark and we didn't want to be lost in the woods. After being lost for half an hour we finally found our way back to camp. It looked the exact same as how we had left it. Things couldn't have been more wrong._

_After having our dinner and having a good old knees up outside each of our individual tents, we decided it would be a good idea to just hit the sheets before we had to get up early and leave. I crawled into my sleeping back and fell asleep instantly, the moment my head touched the pillow._

_I must have been sleeping for a couple of hours when I heard a shrill scream. I turned on my torchlight and shone it on my watch. 2:37 am it read. What the hell are they doing at this time in the morning was what I had been thinking. I pulled on my trousers and bustled out of my tent. I could still hear the screams and they seemed to be coming from James tent. I thought it would be better to wake up John before I went to see what the problem was, it could have been an animal, in this case two pairs of hands were better than one. As I got over to Johns tent I knew something was wrong. John was a loud snorer, that is why we were all sleeping in different tents because no one wanted to be shacked up with him. There was no noise coming from his tent though and the zipper on his tent was all the way down to the bottom. He either wasn't there or someone else was. I opened the flap a little before I looked in. I could see John lying there, motionless. No sound, no breath, nothing just quietness. I opened the flap and walked over to him. His eyes were wide open as though he had been scared to death, the pain I could see clearly in his unmoving eyes. I reached for his neck to check for a pulse. That is when I noticed the teeth marks. It was red raw as if some sort of vampire had attacked. I mean I knew there was no such thing so I didn't understand what could have done this._

_I couldn't stand to look at him. It couldn't be the same thing that was attacking James, could it? Would that mean I was next?_

_I left his tent and walked towards Jame's taking a log with me. His screaming had begun to die down now. I could only hope that the thing that had attacked both of them had gone. I walked over to his tent to find that it was empty. No body, no crazed creature lurking around. I sighed. Of course I wanted to find my friend alive but I also wanted my self to be safe. I started to head back out the tent walking backwards in case I had missed something important. That is when I felt it._

_A cold hand pressed up against my shoulder. I froze instantly. Not daring to look around at the horrific creature that had killed my friend and potentially done the same to the other._

_"Turn around" the voice of a woman said. I sighed in relief. Someone had found us at last. I turned around to face her and was instantly intrigued by her beauty. She had to be the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I nodded at her as a way to acknowledge her and to say hello._

_"What would your name be?" she asked her hand still pressed against my should blade. It wasn't a very cold night and I didn't have a clue how her hand could be so freezing._

_"My..my name is Connor" I said offering her a hand. That is when she smiled and I saw her teeth. Although, they weren't exactly teeth, they were fangs._

_"Well Connor, it has been terribly good knowing you" she said and before I could say anything, her teeth went to my throat. I could feel her cold breath, tickling the side of neck. I was locked on the spot, unable to speak or move. That is when her fangs sank into me. Ripping my skin open as her fangs went through. Her venom spreading amongst my veins. I had thought she was going to suck me dry, but I was fairly surprised when she didn't. She dropped me to the floor, kissed my forehead and whispered me a good luck before she left._

_I could feel this fire burning through my body, soaking the blood out of my veins. It started from my neck and worked it's way down to the tips of my toes. I screamed out in agony as the fire ripped through my body, just as her fangs had my skin. Every minute of this intense pain seemed like an hour. I didn't know what time it was, what day it was, what year it was even. I wanted to die. I wanted this pain to stop. I didn't want to become a monster like she was. I just wanted to be Connor Harvey Michaels and not have to worry about the scent of blood that I would smell from the humans. Normal was what I wanted to be._

_It was weird when I finally felt my heart stop. I felt hollow. Strong but yet weak at the same time. I was officially dead and I knew it. I was no longer human. Humans survived on heart beats and that was something I did not have. I opened my eyes and everything seemed to be magnified. I could see further distances, see every colour and shape more prominently than before. I cringed when I heard a bird sing, it seemed as though my hearing had improved just as well as my vision had._

_There was this burning feeling in the back of my throat. Like it was waiting for me too do something to cure it. I didn't want to kill but I knew I needed blood. I would just have to die before I touched an ounce of human blood. The thought of killing someone like I had been revolted me._

_I wanted to run away up to the top of the mountains. As far away from any human as possible. I would live there forever or until I found a way to kill myself. I wasn't quite sure how to do that. Would I need a stake? Nope that didn't sound right, everything that a vampire was supposed to be didn't quite fit in with the real life persona of it._

_I began to run through the trees, as fast as I could. Heading north towards Mount Arvon. I knew that I would be less likely to see any humans climbing up the mountains. This made me feel a little relieved even though I still had this burning feeling clogging my throat._

_It didn't take me long to get up there, being a vampire meant I had more speed than normal. For a forty minute hike to the edge of the mountain it only took me and my vampire speed around five minutes. However the climb up the mountain took a lot longer. When I finally reached the middle of the mountain I walked towards a small cave and sat in the middle. I hadn't brought any of my camping items, I didn't think I would need them anyway. I couldn't feel the coldness that I should have felt being this high up in the mountains, I didn't even know if I had to sleep or not._

_The burning in my throat grew worse with every minute that went by. By nightfall I was in physical pain because of it. I needed blood and I needed blood fast. The only thing that I could do and hope for that would work was try to find an animal and drink there blood. I wouldn't feel as bad drinking animal blood as I would drinking human blood, I mean come on I used to eat animals to survive when I was human anyway!_

_I made my way to the end of the mountain when the smell hit me. The smell I had been longing for all night. Blood. I wasn't sure if it was human or animal but whatever it was it smelt good and it was going to be mine. That is when I became and animal, a predator hunting for it's prey. I got to the clearing where the deer was laying down. This should be easy I thought as I pounced and landed gracefully and quietly next to the deer. I didn't know how I was supposed to kill it and get blood. I didn't care. It was as though my predator instincts were taking over and before the female deer had time to register it I had broken her neck and sucked her dry._

_The taste was glorious. It tasted like the candy you used to get from your parents. It had a sweet delicacy to it. I finished it and instantly craved more. That deer wasn't enough. I sniffed the air hoping I could smell another animal to drink._

_I trekked around the forest all nght and after having two deers and a grizzly bear, I was satisfied. My hunger was gone. Of course the smell in the air was still alluring to me but I only wanted to drink when I needed too. I didn't want to be greedy, I wanted to be as normal as possible._

_After three years of living in the cave and feeding once every two weeks, I decided it was time to face the music. I would go back to my hometown, in disguise of course and I would see if I could find my parents. I wouldn't communicate with them. I wanted them to think I had died during the camping trip like the others. I didn't want them to feel the pain of losing me again. I wouldn't do that to them. I couldn't._

_I didn't know if I would be able to handle the smell of human blood but after three years I decided it was time to try. If worse came to worse I would have to hold my breath and scarper out of there as fast as I could. Vampires don't need to breathe by the way. It just one of those human traits that seem to come through to this life with you. A habit per say. _

_I got to my little home town of Spring Lake, Eastmanville, Michigan. I walked towards my house and peered in the window. It was night time now and I knew my parents would be in bed. I looked through the window of the living area. There seemed to be a lot of pictures of me that had never been there before. I knew in that instant that they thought me to be dead. I was a little saddened about that but I was glad they had moved on. I got to the room where my parents usually slept. My father was in bed, my mother was no where to be seen. I was worried, what had happened to her? Was she still alive? Had they split up? I continued my way around the house until I got to my bedroom. I peered in. My expression saddened as I saw my mother lying on my bed with the bear I had been given when I was born. She wasn't over it. She was still grieving the loss of her only son and she was pushing my father away because of her love and hope that I would come back. Maybe I should write a letter but I knew that I would be giving her more hope and this was something she really needed to get over and although I knew it was a mean thing to do, it was for the best._

_That was the last time I had ever seen my parents. They died shortly after. My mother died of heartache. My father, well he committed suicide not long after her passing. The pain of losing her as well as me was just too much on him._

_For many years after that I had worked endlessly to make money. Although human blood smelled appetizing, I had never bitten anyone and I didn't tend to. I worked in shops, restaurants places that would give me work. I even went back to the mines but that didn't last long. Spending two much time in a confined space with humans wasn't exactly the best idea._

_In 2009 after many years of being a vampire I bumped into a coven of vampires in Denali, Alaska. They were there because two years ago they had turned a girl into a vampire so that she could be with her soul mate. Carlisle and Esme treated me like I was there very own son and the adopted me a year later. I got on well with them all. Emmett, he just made me crack up sometimes. Jasper, well he was unique in his own way. Edward, it was easy to get along __with him although sometimes it was a bit annoying by how overprotective he was off Bella, even though she was a vampire now and had just as much strength as he did. Bella, she was lovely, she always made everyone smile. She was the youngest of us all. Only twenty years old even though she was still physically eighteen in appearance. Rosalie, well she could be a really stuck up bitch sometimes, but if you were ever in trouble she was there to help. Family came first to her. Then there's Alice. I love Alice, she's my favourite sister but I hate when she tries to make me go shopping. She even dresses me in the morning. As though I was a child and lastly there is Esme and __Carlisle. My parents. Carlisle is such a loving and caring man, hes a doctor and is basically immune to the scent of human blood. He is my idol to be honest. Esme, she brought all her motherly traits from her human life. Were all scared of her. If she tells you to do something, you do it! But really, shes a lovely woman and if there was anything I could give her it would be a child of her own. She is just that great at being a mother to us all._

I love my family. Even if sometimes they do get on my nerves. I am happier being close to eight wonderful vampires than being alone like I spent most of my vampire life.

There was a knock at my door and before I could even answer, Alice had bounded in.

"Guess what were doing today!" she screamed as she bobbed up and down impatiently. I closed my eyes. I knew what was coming. She done this almost three times a week.

"What?" I asked praying she wasn't about to say what I thought. Hoping that for once God would be good to me.

"SHOPPING!" she screeched in her very pixie like voice.

"No" I stated, I hated going shopping. Why couldn't she just take Jasper? He was her husband after all!

"No what?"

"No Alice I am not coming shopping with you!"

"Aw please, come on I had a vision and you were wearing a new outfit so you need to come! Please CJ, please, please, please, please, please!" I tried not to look her in the face, knowing she would be using her eyes to please with me. "Please?" she said quietly. I couldn't help but look at her eyes. I swore under my breath.

"Fine" I said sighing, she had won yet again.

* * *

Review please :D


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I only own the OC characters of this story. Madison and CJ, plus most of the school kids.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

There was that noise again, the one that started off my day. The alarm. How I dreaded to hear it so much. It only meant one thing to me. School. I had woken up in the early hours of the morning and been physically sick because of the thought about being the new kid in school. I had always been in the same school as my friends back home. Here, I would have no one. This was a small town so there was no doubt in my mind that people had already heard I would be arriving. Everyone will have something to say about me, probably criticising me for my British accent or for my British fashion sense or lack off. The only time I had ever moved school was when I had went from primary school to high school back in England. Right now, all I really wanted to was to throw the covers back over my head and fall asleep again. It sounded like a good idea up until the point when my aunt came in and pulled the covers right off me.

"Madison Parker, you get your arse up right now!" she screeched.

Even though she had been living in America for most of her life my aunt still had a hint of her Scottish accent. Yeah I know I never really mentioned it before, but my mother's side of the family was Scottish, the English side, my fathers. She had moved here when she was younger; she had won a scholarship at a university over here. She had always been fascinated by the American way of life, so much so that she decided America was the best option for her. She had lived here ever since but had only moved to Forks when she married my uncle Colin. They met up later in my auntie's life and had never really thought about having children. My auntie always sent big gifts over to me, compensating that fact.

"I'm coming!" I screamed into my pillow, making it less loud than intended. I scrunched my legs up to my chest, it was freezing and these shorts and the vest top I had worn to bed weren't the best thing for this sort of temperature.

"If you are not ready within twenty minutes, I will drag you to school myself", I huffed at that statement, thinking that she had already left my room. My head was still in my pillow and I hadn't known she was still there before I started mimicking her and her accent. I looked up from my pillow noticing she was still towering over me. I tried to give her a faint smile. "Got it?" she said, her tone serious. It was actually beginning to scare me.

And without hesitation I was up like a bullet, not wanting her to keep her promise of escorting me to school on my first day. How much worse would your first day be if you had to go to school with your aunt dragging you there? I shuddered at the thought and began to giggle.

"AND WHAT DO YOU FIND AMUSING MADISON?" my aunt yelled up at me from downstairs.

"Nothing aunt Morag" I shouted back. It probably wasn't the best idea to tell her that I thought the way she was going to take me to school was funny. She would probably make it even more likely for it to happen.

I got up and went to the bathroom adjoined to my bedroom. A shower later and I was standing in my room with a towel on. I always did my hair before I put my clothes on, I didn't know why. I dried my hair and straightened it. It's not that my hair was frizzy or anything, I just didn't really like the natural curl it had to it.

I walked over to my wardrobe to look for an outfit. I had to make a good impression on my first day. I didn't want to look like I had no fashion sense and I certainly didn't want to look like a tourist. I wanted to try and fit into this place as much as I could.

I picked a white sequin lace camisole, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and white woven t-bar wedges. To top it off I put on some diamond drop ear earrings and a white gold ring that had belonged to my mother. I kissed it for good luck. It was good to know that my mother would be with me today. It comforted me somewhat.

I never really wore make-up back home and I wasn't about to start. The only thing I did wear was mascara.

Once I had applied the mascara I checked my appearance in the mirror. I wasn't exactly ugly but I would never have called myself beautiful. I had a light tan from being in the sun. It's not as though it was sunny in England but when it's hot, it's hot. I had blue eyes which I had inherited from my mother and black hair that I got from my father. My hair was fairly long and came down well past my breasts. I had curled it a bit today. I could have left my natural hair down but I liked it better when it was curled using the straightening irons, it seemed to sit better. I had a slim curvy figure, with a decent sized chest. I wasn't too big or too small. Just right enough that it looked good for my body size. I went to the gym regularly in Manchester. My abs were toned but not too much. I didn't want a six pack or to look like a body builder. After applying some lip gloss I decided that it was time to head downstairs.

My aunt was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. There was some toast on the other side waiting for me.

"I would have made you a bit more but you were taking too long" she said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"It doesn't matter, this will do" I said with a big cheesy on my face. I seemed to be smiling a lot around her, something I was happy and surprised about.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked suspiciously. I don't think she thought I would be smiling this soon after my parent's death. Now that I thought about it, I would rather be smiling than grieving. I hated grieving it made me depressed and when I sank into depression I didn't eat. I hated not eating. It made me loose unnecessary weight. I didn't want to look like one of those anorexic girls you seen in the magazines. I was happy with my healthy body.

"Nothing, I'm just really excited about my first day" I explained to her.

"And so you should be!" said my uncles booming voice as he entered the kitchen. He had nearly made me wet myself. I hadn't expected him to be this loud, not when he's a moody git during the day.

"Hey Uncle Colin" I said as I ran to give him a hug. He had always been one of my favourite uncles. Although he could be moody he was also extremely laid back. Sometimes it's funny to the fact that he's married to my aunt. Sometimes she can be so uptight. He probably brings out the bad side in her.

"Hey kiddo, how's it going?" he asked me, sitting down next to my aunt.

"Not to bad, aunt Morag's moaning because I'm smiling!" I told him, sticking my tongue out at my aunt who clicked hers in response.

"She sure was moaning last night."

That just took the smile right of my face. This was one thing I did not want to know. It's about as bad as knowing what your parents got up too. God there probably too old to be doing that sort of thing! It was my aunt that wore a smug smile this time knowing that my uncle's statement had gotten to me.

"Well you're just too good" she retorted to him, in a suggestive, flirty tone.

That's it I am officially about to be sick in the middle of the kitchen. My aunt and uncle are in the room next to mine. I don't want to think about them doing naughty things to each other. Oh God, that mental image needs to get out of my head right now! Out, out, out, out. Think of nice bunny rabbits. Playing a field. Oh no, not bunny's playing with each other. Think of flowers, there's nothing wrong with flowers. Ah that's better!

"That is just too much information" I said making a gagging motion with my hand.

After they stopped teasing me it was mine and my uncle Colin's turn to start teasing my aunt, mind you, she lost the rag a lot quicker than me.

"Out, both of you get out! You" she said pointing at Colin, "Work and you, school" she said pointing at me.

"And how am I supposed to get there?" I asked somewhat sarcastically.

She huffed and picked up the car keys, ushering me outside. I grabbed my bag and followed her to the car. She had a small black Corsa that she had shipped in from Britain.

We arrived outside the school. It wasn't one main building like they had in England; it was all separated into different buildings. My aunt dropped me off outside the main entrance. I looked up at the sky; it looked like it was going to be a rainy day today. I hadn't even bothered to bring a jacket. Just my luck!

*

**(CJPOV)**

I looked over at my clock. It was 7:00 am. It looked as though it was time to get ready. Great fun! I walked into my bedroom and as usual my clothes were lying out on the bed ready for me.

"Thanks" I said knowing Alice would hear me.

"No problem" she replied, I chuckled. This was part of our daily routine.

She always had clothes ready. Sometimes you would have thought that I was five instead of nearly one hundred. However I was grateful for her help. I had no fashion sense whatsoever. She had plenty. If it weren't for her I would probably still be kitted out in some 1900's attire.

I got changed into a double layered printed polo shirt and blue twisted seamed jeans and black three strap Velcro shoes.

I didn't have to do my hair, even if I tried it would never sit the way I wanted to. I always had this sort of out of bed look, with my messy brown hair.

I rushed downstairs and into the living room where the rest of my family were sitting. All sitting beside there loved ones. I put my feelings to the side hoping Jasper wouldn't feel what I was feeling and hoping that Edward wouldn't try to read my mind.

I sat down at the other end of the sofa opposite Jasper and Alice. Alice, well she was hyperactive as usual.

"I can't wait for school" she squealed.

I turned around and raised my eyebrow at her. You would think she had never been to high school before, the way she acted.

"And why would that be?" Rosalie asked her.

"Well gossip has it, there's a new kid coming to school today" she said.

"Wait, did you hear it or did you see it?" I asked her.

"Both" she said.

"So why are we so bothered about a new kid coming to school?"

"Well it's a new person. It's exciting" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She was still bouncing up and down on her seat.

I just shook my head and chuckled. No matter how many years she had been alive on this planet, she was still like a kid.

"What is so funny" she demanded.

"You, your getting all worked up about a new kid coming to town!"

"Whatever CJ" she replied with attitude.

I looked over at the clock.

"Come on we better head" I said to the others as we all got up and made our way to the garage to collect the cars.

Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett got into Edwards silver Volvo, while me, Alice and Jasper got into my black Subaru.

We arrived at school just as the bell rang. This was going to be another boring day.

Get over it! Edward said back in my mind. I chuckled and headed towards my first period class.

Math.

* * *

Review this chapter please :D


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I only own Maddie, CJ and the school kids :D

Review please :D

* * *

**Chapter Five**

I walked towards the main entrance of Forks High School, still not sure what to expect from the weather. The skies were overcast and I was pretty sure it was going to rain. I hated getting wet. It was just so cold!

I pushed open the door and walked towards the reception desk. I walked up and put a polite smile on my face. I still wasn't really comfortable with smiling yet. I hoped that she didn't know what had happened to my parents. I hated the pitiful looks that people had given me back home. Just because I was an orphan. Well, I wasn't really an orphan but they looked at me as though I was.

I looked at the name on the woman's badge, her name was 'Mrs Williams'. She was on old woman with white hair, flecked with specs of silver. She looked scary. Her glasses hanging on by her crooked nose. Her lips pulled into a tight firm line. She spotted me and raised her head more. Looking me up and down. My smile turned into a grimace of sorts. I knew people were going to be scrutinising me, seeing if I was worthy to be here. Although, I didn't think it would be the receptionist that would be doing it, especially a woman as old as her. I was more thinking along the lines of the student body.

"Can I help you?" she asked acidically, and impatiently.

"Yes, I'm new here" I told her. I didn't like her tone. She talked to me as though I was dirt on her shoe.

"Name?"

"Madison Parker"

"Get each of your teachers to sign this slip and hand it back to me at the end of the day. Here is a map of the school and your schedule."

"Thanks" I said politely and departed. I hoped that everyone else here wasn't as bad as Mrs Williams. My first impressions of this school weren't exactly the best. I had expected some respect from the adults of this school, after all I would never have treated her the way she treated me. If she was like that at the end of the day, I would certainly look into complaining. She gets paid to be helpful to students and there parents, not too be nasty.

I looked down to my schedule. I had Algebra first. I hated it. It makes me want to fling myself of a cliff, I hate it that much. I looked down at my watch realising I still had half an hour until school began.

I didn't think I had been here too early but I clearly had. I walked over towards the trees at the edge of the playing field. I sat down and leaned against the big oak tree behind me. It wasn't exactly the best or driest place to sit but the tables weren't exactly any drier.

I inspected the school from where I sat. It wasn't exactly a big school. That, however, didn't mean that there wasn't a lot of people. There was a plus side to the amount of people that would be in this school. It meant that there was less people to endure and to impress. The downside? Well it mean that most and probably everyone would know who you are, and there would be lots of whispers amongst the students.

I looked in my bag and pulled out my I-pod. This ought to waste some time. I put in my earplugs. I loved listening to old music. Songs from way before my time. It was something I had inherited from my father. I shuffled through my I-pod until I came across the song I wanted. Travis - Turn.

_**'I want to see what people saw.**_

_**I want to feel like I felt before.**_

_**I want to see the kingdom come.**_

_**I want to feel forever young.**_

_**I want to sing.**_

_**To sing my song.**_

_**I want to live in a world where I belong.**_

_**I want to live.**_

_**I will survive.'**_

That felt like my sort of song for the day. I needed to belong here. There was no where else for me to go and I wanted to live as much of my life as I could while I was young. The song put another rare smile on my face. I knew I was going to belong here. I don't know how I knew but I did. It was just a feeling in the bottom of my stomach that I had.

Once the song was finished I put my I-pod back in my bag. I still had twenty minutes left so I took out my diary and began to write in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow it's been such a long time since I wrote in you but I promised that when I got here I would write all the time. Well hopefully all the time. Although I forget a lot so probably not all the time._

_So I am currently just sitting here staring at the building I'm supposed to call school. It isn't very exciting. It actually looks rather boring. I do hope something exciting happens here though. In Manchester there was something good happening everyday! Fights all the time, arguments, police raids. Okay so yeah it's a bit sad. I need a fight to survive! No I don't though it's just drama adds so much excitement to life, well only if your not in it._

_People are starting too arrive now. It means schools about to start. People are staring at me, and that is so what I didn't want. Whispers and stares, bad looks from girls thinking I'm going to come in and steal there territory, as if I would. That's the bell just went. I need to go now._

_~ Maddie_

I pushed my diary into my bag and headed towards the building with my map in hand. It looked as though I had to head east. This map is so hard to read, I thought as I tried my best to disfigure the symbols and numbers on the map. It would have been a great help if Williams had told me the directions for my first class. Not that I would have expected it from her of all people.

I actually made it too class on time. Okay, I never actually followed the map. I sort of followed this dude who was talking about how he had algebra first. So it wasn't entirely down to my orienteering skills, although I am quite proud that my common sense has decided to show itself, even if it is really late on in life. Never mind.

I walked through the door and went to the teacher at the front, his name was "Mr O'Neill" according to my schedule. I wonder if he's Irish?

"Hi" I said handing him my slip, "I'm new here."

"Ah yes Madison Parker, I know your aunt and uncle" he replied signing my slip and handing it to me.

"Um cool" I said. It's not that I didn't want to talk to him and have no manners. It's just a bit embarrassing interacting with a teacher in front of the whole class!

"Class" he said. The whole class turned around to look at him, noticing me perched to the side. I hated when everyone looked at you. Taking in the fresh meat. It seemed as though no one was interested in the teacher, they were more interested in looking at me and seeing if I was worthy of being in there group or not. I hoped this wasn't one of those cliched schools, with the populars and one table and the skaters at another. It wasn't really like that back home. You sat at a table because there was space, not because of what you social status was.

"We have a new student today, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" he said.

"Are you being serious?" I asked my eyes wide. Everyone began laughing. This really couldn't have been anymore embarrassing. He must have thought I was being cheeky or something, when my question was a serious one. I hated talking in front of people. I could be loud amongst all my friends but when it came to talking in front of people that was just something I didn't do well, this could be bad.

"Yes I'm being serious Miss Parker" he spat, aggravation taking over his voice.

I gave a faint smile and turned towards the class, they were still staring at me. I tried not to look at them and focus on the wall above them but it still didn't work. Taking a deep breath, I decided it would be best just to get it over and done with.

"Hi, my names Madison Parker, most people just call me Maddie and I'm from England."

I turned to look at the teacher hoping that would be enough. He nodded and said:

"Take a seat up the back beside Ms Smith", pointing towards a girl and an empty chair beside her.

I walked past all the rows to the back, some of the people were still laughing at what I said to the teacher. To be honest, I personally didn't think it was that funny. Maybe he was a strict teacher and they were laughing because no one usually crossed him. I hoped he wasn't. I didn't want to be on the teachers bad book and be the one that got picked on for answers all the time.

That's another thing I didn't like. Answering questions. I was alright doing the work. I usually got good grades and stuff, but I liked to do it by myself. Not with the class.

"Page 364, the Pythagoras theory."

I pulled out my book (that my aunt so kindly bought me) and turned to the page we were supposed to be reading.

"So what part of England are you from?" my neighbour asked in a broad American accent.

"Manchester" I said with a polite smile.

"Does it rain all the time there? It rains all the time here you know!"

"Well sometimes it does" I replied. I couldn't quite believe that we were talking about the weather.

My neighbour, who I found out was called Danielle, kept asking me random and useless questions throughout the whole period. I was beginning to get a little bored and irritated by it. Most of the times I just answered when needed to, nodded my head and smiled, so it looked as though I was actually paying attention to her.

It was relief I felt when the bell finally rang and I was able to rid myself of Danielle completely. I was happy about that fact but I wasn't so happy about the homework on Pythagoras. It wasn't that it was hard or anything, it just seemed to be a lot that he gave out. Maybe he really does hate me.

I looked down at my schedule to find where I was next. Chemistry. I didn't really mind it, I found it a lot easier than biology and physics. I walked towards the building where all the sciences were and went in. I hadn't even realised I had been late for the class. Damn!

I walked to the teacher and handed her the slip just like I had done in my previous class. This time she didn't make me stand up and introduce myself to the class. However I did notice a few people from my other class whispering to there neighbours sharing an occasional glance in my direction. That was all I needed. To be the talk of the school for my accidental antics I had pulled earlier. Yet again I was at the back of the class. Back in England it was more likely you would be at the front. The boy I sat next to was called David. Whenever I looked over to him, he seemed to be checking me out. It was particularly disturbing. He was clearly a ladies man from what I could see. Thinking he was God's gift to this Earth. When really he wasn't. I gave him a polite smile, which I seemed to be doing a lot of these days and went back to my work.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen" said a pixie like voice. I looked towards Matt hoping that he didn't have a feminine voice but he was looking at the person in front of me. I looked where he was looking. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Pale, chalky skin. Topaz eyes and short black spiky hair. Her voice fitted her features. She was pixie like to some extent. I shook myself out of my trance, not wanting to seem like an idiot.

"Hi" I said, softly. I was a little embarrassed that someone with such beauty like hers was even comprehending to talk to me.

"So how are you?" she asked, as though she knew who I was. Just like we were old buddies.

"Not bad, you?"

"I'm good", she was still smiling at me, the look in her eyes shone as though she had seen me before but I knew that that couldn't be possible. She definitely hadn't been on the plane here, not that I was awake for most of it. I hadn't been out at all while I had been here. I really didn't know where she had seen me before.

I tried to get back to my work but she still kept looking at me. It was unnerving. She wasn't staring at my face though, she was staring at my shoes. She had an amazed look on her face, well that's what I thought it looked like. She looked up noticing me watching her. I blushed. I had been caught staring. Although she didn't seem to mind that I had been staring. Maybe she got looks like this all the time. She was beautiful after all.

"Your shoes are just amazing!" she squealed. I hadn't expected her to be this loud. Some of the people turned around to look at us. They looked shocked that she had spoken. Maybe she wasn't a very social person, although I doubted it by the reaction she gave my shoes.

"Thanks" I said.

"Where did you get them?" she asked curiously, I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. All her clothes appeared to be designer.

"River Island..." I said hesitantly. Hoping that she had been serious so I hadn't just made a complete full out of myself.

"What's that?" she asked. Her brow furrowing.

"Oh, it's a shop in Britain", I wasn't sure if they had the same shops over this side of the Atlantic as us.

"I want to go!"

"I thought you were supposed to have lots of shops here though?" I asked, confused as too why she would want to go to Britain for a pair of shoes.

"Oh we do but I like your outfit and now I want to have a look in this River Island place" she said, a determined look on her face.

I smiled and went back to my work, and she turned around to face the front. She didn't speak to me for the rest of the period, although I did see her making a list of the new clothes she needed. I giggled to myself.

The bell ran and before I left I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see David standing with a smile.

"So I was thinking, maybe me and you could go out this Friday, how about it?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'm kind of busy this weekend" I said.

"Doing what?" he asked curiously, but not happy about being turned down. It probably didn't happen to a ladies man like him.

"Oh well I need to go shopping to get some stuff for my room, since I just moved in with my aunt", I knew I had not heard the end of this when I turned and left.

I headed over to the art building. I had always loved art. I loved to be surrounded by paint and stuff. I like performing arts as well but they didn't do drama classes here. It was something I was thinking of doing when I was older. I loved to dance and sing, it would be great to be on Broadway.

I got to the art class feeling happy, knowing I was going to be doing something I enjoyed. This is the place I belonged. In an art classroom. The teacher was really nice. All the tables were set up into a sort of square shape. That meant everyone was facing each other and the conversation was easy. Everyone was really friendly and talked to me. I liked the girl that I sat next to. Her name was Samantha. She even invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch which I wasn't expecting.

*

**(CJOV)**

I had advance calculus first. Even though I would just call it math. It was all the same nearly anyway. It went by quite fast. It was easy but that's probably because I had taken it nine times before. I had a free period next and it was really either that or gym. I definitely wasn't taking that. I would end up hitting someone with my true strength, easily killing them. It had taken a lot to get out of gym. I just had to get Carlisle to write me a medical note saying I had a bad foot and it seemed to do the trick.

Third period I headed towards biology. I had managed to get into this class with Alice, which was a relief. It meant I had someone to talk too. She had just been across at chemistry the period before. She was sitting on her seat bobbing up and down. She either had a vision or gossip. I wasn't really sure which. But that was Alice for you.

"Hey" I said taking my seat to the left of hers.

She looked towards me a big grin etched across her pixie like face.

"Okay you are seriously freaking me out" she made a face, "and you look like chucky when you do that" I said laughing at her.

Her grin fell and she crossed her arms, nose in the air not happy about the statement I had just giving her. I was only telling the truth though.

"That is not funny! I do not look like that hideous doll!" she exclaimed.

"I know you don't I was only teasing" I said nudging her arm with my elbow. She looked towards me, the smile back on her face once more.

"What are you grinning at then?" I asked her.

"I'M GOING TO BRITAIN!" she announced, squealing slightly.

"Any why on earth would you be going there?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. She had been acting strange all day.

"Because I have seen the cutest shoes ever and I need to get them!"

She was still bouncing on her seat, it seriously looked as though she had been giving to much sugar.

"Where the hell did you see them?"

"On Madison's feet!"

"Who is Madison?" I knew most of the students names here. It wasn't that hard there wasn't many of us here.

"The new girl!"

"Oh great another Barbie!" I groaned. All the new kids that came here were some Californian girls with bleach blonde hair and tans.

"No! She is actually very nice", Alice really looked offended by what I had said.

"Wow Alice, I was only messing" I wasn't though but I didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Well I don't like you talking about nice people like that. She is not a Barbie!"

"Okay" I sighed, there was no point in arguing with her.

The class went by fast without another word from Alice. She was in a mood with me. I just ignored her. When the bell went we headed towards the cafeteria. Lunch time!

* * *

Review =]


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters only the OC's, Maddie, Sam and the school kids.

Also this story isn't beta'd so there may be punctuation and grammar mistakes. Sorry :D

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**(CJPOV)**

I watched on as the cafeteria began to fill. All the students rushing to get their food before the queues got longer. It was actually really funny to watch. I mean the food doesn't really seam that appetising, even for human standard. Mind you I couldn't talk, all human food tasted disgusting to me.

Rosalie and Emmett emerged from the cafeteria doors and headed towards our table. Her hand intertwined with Emmett's. Something was odd. She was actually smiling! Rosalie and smiling did not go well together. God, I didn't even know if she smiled during sex. Although that was something I wasn't willing to find out. The only time Rosalie did smile, and although it was usually a smirk, was when she had some pretty serious gossip to tell us. Not that we didn't know most of it with Alice by our side. It must have been something good anyway because it's a total personality change from usual. You know sometimes I wonder if shes bipolar or something.

They sat down, Emmett beside me and Rosalie filling in the last seat. Everyone was looking at her. Bella with a sort of shocked look on her face. They had never really gotten on too well. Although it got better as the years passed and although Rosalie never accepted the fact that Bella had wanted to become a vampire and risk her human life, just too be with Edward, she was slowly starting to accept it.

"And what would you be grinning at Rose?" asked Alice, aware of the fact that Rosalie's grin was still fully placed upon her face.

"Well I just heard some major gossip about the new kid!" she replied.

"It better not be nasty because shes a really nice girl!" Alice retorted. It seemed that Alice had a new friend. I chuckled at this which earned a glare from Alice. Hey, I was only laughing because it was Rose that was getting moaned at.

"Well it's not nasty, but it's not particularly good either" she said quietly, everyone turned to stare at her. Even though none of us liked to admit it, well all loved a good bit of gossip. It was one of the only things that kept us going through high school, knowing who was going out with who. It was great with Alice being able to tell the future, it meant we could be in the right places at the right time to witness the fights and arguments. Although, we didn't go to the fights as much, in case there was some blood shed. Having Edward was always a plus as well, he could read the minds and find out what someone had been up to. We had a laugh with some of those things. The only time we didn't like gossip was when it affected the victim in a bad way. We had ofter seen victims of abuse, these things we didn't like to talk about as much although we did try to help the person as much as we could without them really knowing.

I hated to admit it but we were all balanced on the edge of our seats, intrigued about what was going on.

"Go on then babe" Emmett said eagerly to his wife.

Rosalie's face turned into another sardonic smile. If there's one thing that Rosalie loved, it was attention. She always loved to be the centre of attention. I often wondered if that was maybe why she liked having lots of arguments. I wouldn't have been surprised. Edward chuckled at my thoughts and I gave him a grin.

"Well, apparently she moved here from England, because her mother and father were murdered!"

"Oh my God, really?" asked Alice. Her eyes saddened. We all knew she had a certain fondness for the new girl but not as much as she was making out.

"Yeah, it must have happened around two weeks ago or something. She came here to live with her aunt and uncle."

"That's so sad," Alice whispered, this seemed to be breaking her up and Alice was the one that could cheer anyone up. When Alice was upset, it made everyone else seem down as well.

"Whats wrong Ali?" Jasper asked trying to comfort his wife.

"Nothing, it's just shes a really nice person. She's not bitchy or anything. Not like all the other girls here. She's really genuine and now shes an orphan."

Everyone seemed to go quiet, we were all wrapped up in our own thoughts. We were all anticipating her arrival. Not that we only wanted to see her because she was an orphan and the topic of our conversation. We wanted to see her because Alice had thought she was a nice person, something that these sort of things shouldn't happen too.

The doors opened and Samantha walked in with the new girl in tow. I couldn't quite comprehend how gorgeous she was, beautiful even. She had to have been the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her white camisole, hugging her body in all the right places, showing off her slender but curvaceous body. I couldn't take my eyes of her, I couldn't believe I had called this working piece of art plastic. She was anything but. Her long black hair in curls that stopped right below her breasts. I had to admit, even those looked quite nice as well. She was quite tall, not as tall as me though, probably a bit shorter that Rosalie.

Her shoulders were tense. She seemed to be a bit apprehensive and nervous. I had to fight down the urge to run and kidnap her, just to keep her all to myself. I couldn't believe I was acting this way. It wasn't like me. I hadn't even given any off these other high school girls a second glance but here was this beauty. Only just into my sight, yet I couldn't take my eyes of her.

Her blood was quite strong. An appealing aroma surrounding it. I could even say it was tempting. I was one of the best ones in the family, except Carlisle, to resist blood but hers was different and I can't help but think back to when Edward told me about how much Bella's scent tempted him. I could smell it in the new girl. I didn't even know anything about her. Only her name. Madison. I would have to have Alice find out some things about her for me.

I wanted to know all about her so bad, but I didn't think I could put my family through this again. I don't think they could handle the whole human vampire story, not that she would like me as I like her. This girl could be the one to ruin our existence. I had to clear my mind of these thoughts. Pretend she wasn't there and just ignore her. Even though I'm not quite sure I could do that.

She hadn't been in any of my classes so far so the chances that she would be in any of my last three were very slim. This made me relax a bit. I let myself breathe. I turned around to my family, only to have them staring at me. Alice and Edward with identical grins on their faces. Edwards must have been listening to my thoughts. Damn you Edward! I wasn't sure if Alice had seen anything or not. I hoped she hadn't. The more I thought about it the more I really didn't want to get involved in this sort of drama.

I watched her walk towards the counter to order some food. Her face looked disgusted as she looked at what was on offer. Instead she opted for a packet of chips and some water.

I even watched as she walked up to the counter, her brows furrowing as she looked at the American change in her hand. I wanted nothing more than to go up and help her but I stayed firmly in my seat.

Instead of attempting to count out her money, she just opened her hand and allowed the dinner lady to take the right amount off.

She turned back and walked towards the table where Samantha and her friends were sitting. The girls were staring at her, jealousy leaking out off them as they watched there crushes and boyfriends gawk at Madison's beauty. I felt jealousy consume me. I felt Jasper calming me down. It looked like he knew what I was thinking as well. It wouldn't be long until the other three found out. I wouldn't doubt for a second that Bella wouldn't know by the end of the day. No thanks to Edward.

For the rest of lunch all I could do was stare at her. I couldn't help that my eyes were drawn by the mere presence of her.

She must have caught my gaze as her eyes suddenly stopped at me. She noticed me looking. Blushing, she looked at the floor. I had embarrassed her. I should have stopped looking after that. Giving her some privacy. But I couldn't. I didn't have the power to stop.

Every once in while her eyes would meet mine. She was always the one to brake the connection. I didn't know if my staring was scaring her or not. If it was I would certainly stop, but until I knew how she felt I would stare.

I could honestly say I didn't love her. I couldn't after such a short time. I could only admit to being drawn into her, her beauty and her presence. I loved the way she laughed and sometimes I wished it were me that was making that sound come out of her mouth. Her mouth, well that was another thing I loved. I loved the way she drank her water. How her lips hovered over the bottle top. I wanted to feel her soft lips pressed against my own. Hers would feel nothing like my cold ones. Hers would be soft and warm not cold and hard.

My family seemed to be as intrigued as I was in Madison. Well maybe not as much but they were definitely intrigued a little. Edwards face was a little distorted and I wondered what was making him do that. It was like he was concentrating on something. Either that or Emmett was thinking about something sexual as usual. I nudged him with my elbow.

"What's the face for?" I asked him.

"There thought are disgusting. She's hardly been here for five minutes and there already thinking of ways to get her into bed."

I hadn't expected to hear that. I could feel a rage burning inside me. It was so bad that Jasper seemed to feel it as well but couldn't control it. I wanted to go an rip all there heads of for even thinking those thoughts of her.

I couldn't contain my rage, so I departed through the cafeteria doors, my family still behind. Not sure whether the should follow or not. I had taken one quick glance before I had left, she looked shocked at my sudden outburst and departure from the hall.

"I can't read her mind it's really frustrating!" was the last thing I heard Edward say.

* * *

If you like this story I would appreciate it if you could review :D Thanks :D


	7. Chapter Seven

I only own the OC characters :) Not beta'd.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I followed Samantha to the main school building, not really knowing what to expect. I didn't know how all of Samantha's other friends would react to me. Would they like me? Hate me? It was something I had no control over, even though I wished I had. I wanted them to like me. I wanted to fit in here. The last thing I wanted was to be some sort of social outcast amongst my fellow peers. Back home it didn't really take too much for anyone to fit in. Most people just sort of got along and most were polite to you, no matter if you were part of there clique or not.

We were walking past buildings that I wasn't sure if I had passed earlier or not. They all looked the same dreary gray to me anyway. Mould hanging from the tops of the buildings, edging its way down to the broken concrete floor. I had to admit, I had seen worse schools than this. Maybe they didn't get big grants like all the other schools, I mean they didn't have a hell of a lot of kids here to provide for so maybe they weren't a necessity to give money too. I hoped the food wasn't as disgusting as the buildings. I was thinking back about my thoughts on the school food earlier and I was beginning to think that it might not be the case here, that the food would be better as there was less people to feed.

Thinking of food made my stomach start to rumble and I couldn't actually wait until I got some grub down my throat. I didn't mean to be rude and not listen to what Samantha was saying to me, she was a nice girl and all, but my thoughts just seemed to be processed on the idea of getting something to eat. I fancied some fish and chips, but I didn't think they would sell such British things here, especially in a school not to mention somewhere as remote as this. Not that it was a really, really small town but it was quite minimum.

It started to drizzle with rain, and I hoped it wouldn't get heavy. I didn't have a jacket after all.

I was relieved when we finally got to the cafeteria. There was a lot of windows surrounding it and I hoped no one was watching. I tried to relax my posture before I went in. Not wanting to look too tense and disjointed. Samantha had tried to get me to relax by telling me how much all her friends would love me. It didn't really convince me. I had seen the way most people had looked at me. Especially the girls. Giving me dirty looks, when I hadn't even done anything wrong. I hoped Samantha didn't hang around with those types of people. But I wasn't necessarily convinced.

Samantha opened the door and stepped through first, allowing myself time to take a big breath before I entered. I could still feel my shoulders all tense and I instantly knew that most eyes were on me. Appraising looks from the boys and dirty ones for the girls. I tried to focus my mind off those looks and stares. People staring at me just made me plain nervous. It was like standing in front of the class all over again. People just waiting patiently for me to slip up so they would have something to talk about. Something to judge me on before personally getting to know the real me. I knew the moment that I walked through that door that people would have already had there first impressions of me. They would probably know if they liked me or hated me before I had even had the chance to speak. I knew impressing them was going to be hard.

I wouldn't have been particularly surprised if they hadn't heard the rumours that had been going around about me. How I had gave lip to Mr O'Neill or how I had talked to Alice Cullen. They would probably be processing what I was like over who I had been seen in contact with and my actions in the three classes I had been too. I was broken out of my thoughts by Samantha.

"I'm just going to go and sit over there. The lunch counters are over that way" she said pointing them out to me, "Come sit with us when your finished" and with a small reassuring smile she walked over to her lunch table.

I managed to catch a glimpse of who was sitting at that table, and it disturbed me to know the people I didn't want to be associated with were at that table. Most of them were barbies, including Danielle. David was there also and I didn't know if I could cope with his suggestions or not, not to mention his other friends as well. I knew this was going to be hell, but I just had to grin and bare it. How was I going to cope with a full year of there company though? I didn't think I had the strength for Danielle's, non-stop chatter or Davids flirty and yet sappy comments.

I walked up to the counter where they were serving food. It looked as though the lunchtime rush had already passed. I hadn't thought it had taken that long to get from art to here.

I looked at what they were offering this lunchtime only to be disgusted with what I saw. It looked like some sort of curry dish, although I had never seen a curry that quite looked like this one. The only other thing they had was this burger, that didn't quite look like what a burger was meant too. It looked like it had been processed around thirty times. The beef looked all mashed and mushy. Not those like the ones out of McDonald's. Just the thought of McDonald's made my mouth water. I looked over to the small stand on top of the counter next to the tills. There was some chips lying there so I just grabbed a packet of ready salted ones and took a bottle of water out of the fridge.

I walked to the till, where the dinner lady entered the prices into the register and rang it up. $1.59 it came too. I pulled the cash out of my pocket and looked down at it. Brows furrowed. I had no idea what any of these coins were. I knew I would be standing here all day trying to work out which is which so I opened my hand to the woman who took the correct ones off for me. Well I hoped they were the right ones. The last thing I wanted was to be scammed by a dinner lady.

I walked over too the table, and as I said before I received very hateful glances from the girls and very lustful ones from the boys. The looks in there eyes made my stomach churn. The way they looked at me made me think back to Toby. Without thought my hand instantly found my scar. I didn't know if it would ever heal or if it was something I would have for the rest of my life. I didn't want anyone to notice what I had been touching so I instantly took my hand away. Not wanting any yielding eyes to discover my secret. Although, I suppose you could say I had more than one secret now.

I sat down on the only empty seat that there was left. In between my two favourite people. Yeah you guessed it. Danielle and David. At least I had Samantha in front of me. She could be my escape route if needed.

"Hey babe" David said to me. I just gave him a polite smile and a small, 'hello'. He was someone I didn't want to talk too.

"So how was the rest of your classes?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, they were good" I said with a smile. I hoped the conversations wasn't going to be like this all through lunch. It was dull and boring. After all there was only so much a girl could cope with.

In the end the conversation was okay. Samantha had seemed to notice my discomfort at the questions David and Danielle were directing at me and had included me in her conversations, with a boy I found out was called Jason, about whether sex should be saved until after marriage. It was funny watching the two bicker on. If I hadn't known any better I would have said that they liked each other. Samantha was all for sex after marriage thing but Jason was adamant that it shouldn't matter as long as you 'loved' the person. Although he didn't seem like the other boys, I wasn't sure if he was too bothered about love or not when it came to having sex.

I started to feel uncomfortable during the lunch. It was that feeling that someone was staring at you. Like a heat on the back of your neck. Only this time it seemed to be the side of my face. I didn't really want to look up and catch the persons gaze, I wasn't sure if it was one of those randy boys or the jealous girls but I didn't want to find out.

I tried to ignore it for a better half of the lunch hour but the person insisted on looking at me. No staring even. It was like I couldn't even get an privacy to eat my lunch and talk with my 'friends'.

When I couldn't take it any longer I looked around until I noticed the culprit. I stared right into intense gold eyes. I had never seen anything quite like him before. He was the epitome of hot. I blushed at my thought and looked away. I can't believe I was checking my so called stalker out. Although I couldn't not admit the hotness that he was. Angular features and intense gold eyes. Full pink lips. He even had those long lashes that were unusual on a boy but extremely sexy. I found myself wondering what he was wearing under that top of his.

A few times throughout the lunch I caught his gaze. It was mainly too intense and I would instantly have to draw my gaze back. He didn't look at me like the rest of the guys did. His eyes were different. Not lustful and hungry, but passionate and intense.

Even though I was a aware of the people around me, his stare was shaking me up and it was all I could think about. Nearing the end of lunch I felt his gaze slide off me and I watched as he departed the cafeteria looking some what angry. I didn't know why he would be angry, maybe it was something to do with me, although I hoped not.

"Looks like Cullen's in a mood" laughed David, trying to nudge me with his elbow that I narrowly missed.

So he was a Cullen. That must mean he's related to Alice. I couldn't help the small smile forming on my lips.

He was all I thought about the rest of lunch.

* * *

Reviews please! :D


End file.
